Annabel Cry
by Her Broken Wings
Summary: Annabel only knows how to take care of herself.She has been living on the streets when one day she is kidnapped by a handsome stranger and whisked away to Neverland.There she meets a witch who only wants to love her.But then she meets Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1 Filth

The time we spent in our dreams is the time where we revel in all that we desire. Luxury, wealth, and fortune is that which those with little wish for but it is the ones with such luxurious items that desire what those with little have. But to live in a dream you live in lies.

Annabel Kelingston, an orphan girl, stands on the corner of a street holding out a beaten up tin can and singing till people stop and give her a few coins. Her voice is a little rough from a full day's use but none the less she has a soft and melodious voice that people can't help but stop and listen to her woeful songs.

A few listen to her songs but stand as far as they can from her. She is dressed in a tattered rag that has grown too small for her but it is the only thing she has. She has bruises and cuts running up along her forearms and legs. Annabel would be considered beautiful for a fourteen year old if her face wasn't smudged in grime and her short pixie cut brown hair wasn't oily from not being washed. As she sang a lullaby sung for getting children to go to sleep her eyes marveled over the people who had bothered to stop and listen. She tried to make her light blue eyes hold as much innocence as possible so people would see her and feel sorry enough to drop a few coppers.

_Rest your head on my lap _

_Count the stars that twinkle by…_

A small child that was being led by her mother stops to listen to Annabel's song only to be dragged away by her mother who whispered something about how dirty Anna is. The child turned her head as her mother carried her and her eyes held curiosity and sadness.

_Gentle is your heart, sweet child you are_

_Let your dreams take flight _

_Fly by your wings to places new and far…_

The song was coming to an end and Annabel had managed to scrounge up enough coins from today and the day before for a piece of bread and slice of cheese. Anna would then take the food to where the other children like her are and split her findings with them. The orphans took care of one another because they each were abandoned in one way or another and by staying together could be a family on their own without adults to betray them. She hurried to the bakery taking the short cuts through the alley ways.

She was almost there; the scent of a warm loaf of banana bread just taken out of the oven filled the air from where she stood in the darkness of the alley. Her mouth watered at the delicious smell. But when she got closer she noticed a man slumped against the wall, he seemed to be drunk from the smell of alcohol mixed with the delicious smell from just before.

Annabel hung her head low and tried to scurry past him without being noticed but a hand snaked around her ankle with such speed and brought her down to the ground flat on her face. She tried to pick herself up but then she was crushed by the full force of someone on her.

"Let me go!" She struggled in his grasp.

"Just be quiet for me. I won't hurt you. She doesn't want that. Alive she said," the man's voice was actually that of a teenage boy, it was low but still cracked occasionally. Annabel wriggled in the boy's hold but found it was impossible to do so. Young he might be but he was strong.

"Just leave me alone," she demanded. Salty tears stung her eyes and the weight of him crushed her giving her difficult time breathing.

When she was about to speak again she notices a hint of lavender in the air with a mix of… _cinnamon_. The boy bound her wrist tightly with a rope and stuffed something in her mouth so she couldn't shout for help then he flings her onto his back. _No one will notice one less orphan girl._

Despite being unable to talk Annabel could still see her surroundings. The boy that held onto was blurred from her line of vision so she couldn't identify him. Whoever it was that held her had taken some kind of amulet from around his neck and held it out to a wall with nothing covering it. At first nothing happened but then swirling purple light with twinkles of gold fluttered out of the necklace and opened a rift in the wall. I craned my neck to peer out into the wide arch that the amulet made. The outer reaches of the opening sparked with fiery cold engravings in a language Annabel couldn't understand. Before she could examine anymore of it the boy started walking through it. Annabel struggled in his arms with all the strength she had to free herself but found it of no use. Light blinded her sight as they entered the portal and all she saw was whiteness till everything began to take form. They were surrounded by lush green trees and bushes with trimmed red roses. The sky is a hazy pink color with fluffy light blue clouds. A lake with clear blue crystalline water lies behind a small cottage with light pink paint and brown trimming.

The boy placed Annabel on the ground carefully.

"I'm going to take this out of your mouth and promise me you won't scream. The mistress hates wailing children," he motioned towards the sock in her mouth and took it out when Annabel nodded a yes.

"I'm not a child," she spat.

"Oh, but you are. Which is the reason her ladyship wants you," he said grinning.

Annabel took in the sight of her captor who only just minutes ago looked to be a drunkard. He has wavy jet-black hair that curls around his pointed ears, dazzling forest green eyes beneath long lashes and a thin set of lips that seem to suit him perfectly. He looks to be sixteen and Annabel would have thought he looked cute if he hadn't stolen her away. She noticed a scar running from the dip in his throat to beneath his shirt and wondered who would have done that to him. But she dismisses the thought instantly. _Damn him_, Annabel thought bitterly.

"Where are we?" She asked having forgotten herself for a brief moment. She was kidnapped. She couldn't stand gawking at this strange boy who had stolen her.

"Why Miss, we're in Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Dreaming?

In an enchanted land, unfamiliar to your own, it is difficult to discern what is real and what is not.

"Neverland? I've never heard of such a place," said Annabel with a confused expression.

"Of course you've never heard of it. In fact you've probably never heard of a lot of places. You've been living on those filthy streets, it's a wonder you're still alive."

The boy kept rambling on and on to the point where Annabel became irritated. Her life was going okay for her. She would've survived. Maybe. But who was he to tell her what she already knew. It just made it hurt that much more. But then again she had been asking for it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Annabel's voice came out in a whisper. She thought about the other children living on the streets and wondered if they would miss her. They'd probably just miss the food that she was able to bring to them.

"The lady wanted me to bring you. She said you needed her and asked me to get you."

"Needed her? I don't need anyone."

"Oh, but she says you does," he smirked and looked at Annabel like she was dumb and just said the most stupid question there ever was. Annabel glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster. "Don't give me that look. Anyway she'll be expecting ye. Come along now."

The boy waved her with his hand for her to follow him to the cottage. At first Annabel was hesitant but then decided that she didn't have anything to lose. She took her steps small and careful as she stepped through the door of the cottage. Anna was instantly hit with the sweet smell of peppermint. The walls were painted a pretty aqua color that brightened up the place. She gazed at the paintings that were hung on them and let out a small chuckle at the funny poses that the people in them were in and their ridiculous clothing. The people in the pictures had high powdered wigs with tons of make-up clotting their faces and wide dresses that bobbled when the people danced. The furniture was that of nobility with its grand textures and rich luscious cushions. Nothing in the cottage room matched but each item looked to be expensive and lavish. The sweet smell of banana bread filled the air and made Annabel's mouth water with hunger.

A tall beautiful woman stood in the doorway where the scent of banana bread came from. She had long strawberry blonde hair that hung loose down her back in waves of sunshine and pearl white skin that shone against her cherry red lips. Her eyes were catlike, the color of sapphire blue with high cheekbones that showed the hint of a blush. The woman's hair outlined her heart shaped face giving her the look of eternal beauty. She held elegance about her that Annabel could only long for. Annabel felt like a child standing next to such a fine lady, but then again she was. A child.

It was hard to remember that Annabel was indeed only a child. Being out on the streets had forced her to grow up to soon. She had to learn to become responsible for herself and the other children she had met. Anna didn't have the luxury of toys and games. She had to gain skills in telling lies and stealing from others. No Annabel wasn't a child either. She was nobody.

"Here she is Missus. I promised ye I would bring her to ye and I did," said the boy. He dipped into a bow then raised his head. His wavy black hair fell into his eyes and the sight of the boy bowing to the beautiful woman made a dark feeling rise in Annabel's chest.

"Thank you James. If you may please prepare a room for the little Miss Annabel here," said the woman. Her voice was as sweet as honey. James. _So that was his name_, Annabel thought. _But how does_ _she know my name? I've never met her before. _Before Annabel could open her mouth to speak the lady held up a hand for her to follow. So she did.

The woman led her into a kitchen with a fine dining room. A gigantic table stood in the center of the room with mismatching chairs, each extravagant and beautiful. But it was what was on the table that Annabel couldn't stop staring at. Food was piled high on the table. Roasted goose, mashed potatoes and chicken gravy, the banana bread from earlier and a lot other sweets and meats were placed on the table. Anna's mouth watered and her stomach growled so loudly that she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Don't be shy. You're hungry I know. Help yourself to as much as you like. You are all bones beneath that filthy rag of yours," said the woman. She carried a gentle look but Annabel knew that the sight of her repulsed the lady. The woman sat at the chair at the end of the table and motioned for Annabel to sit on the other end.

So Annabel did as she was told. Before the woman could say anything else Annabel started grabbing at the food and gobbling it down with such haste that it should be shameful for a woman of high society but Annabel hadn't had most of the food that was placed on the table in years. So many years she had been on the streets.

Anna dug into the broiled chicken leg with one hand and a slice of that bread that she had longed for since she was last on the streets. The spices were mixed to perfection and each food was a delight in her stomach. But before long Annabel became full. So much so that her stomach lurched in rejection of so much food that she couldn't handle all at once. She fought back the nausea that crept within and tried to hold down the delicious food that she had just feasted upon.

"You really shouldn't have eaten so much so fast. Your body isn't used to it," said the woman eyeing her. She rose from the chair with grace and ease and came to Anna's side. She placed a gentle hand on her back and helped Annabel up from the chair.

"James, I need you to come and aid the Miss Annabel here," ordered the woman. Instantly James was at her side and replacing the lady's hands with his own. They were hard but warm on her back. Anna felt light and dizzy as if she was going to past out. "Take her to her room and help her clean herself up."

"Yes mistress," replied James. He dipped his head in a courteous manner again and picked Anna off the ground when she felt her legs crumble beneath her. He carried her with a gentleness that Anna hadn't had since being held in her mother's arms, before the streets. Without realizing it Annabel drifted off into a dream while being held in James's arms. She hoped that she wouldn't wake up to find herself back on the streets realizing that the whole time she was in Neverland she was dreaming.


End file.
